Hirose Ayaka
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2011-present ( years) |agency = TNX (2011-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |acts = NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Hirose Ayaka (廣瀬彩海) is a member of TBA, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was first introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei on November 29, 2014 at the November / December recital. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Hirose Ayaka was born on August 4, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2011-2013 On September 19, Hirose was introduced as a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei during the "Trainee's Collection Vol.2" live at Shibuya Yaneura. In summer 2012, Hirose participated in the Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition, but failed to pass the third round. 2014 In November, Hirose was transferred from TNX to UP-FRONT PROMOTION, joining both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside eight other girls. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Hirose would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio and Inoue Rei. Personal Life Family= Back in 2012, she had 2 hamsters named Chime (ちめ) and Yume (夢).Hirose Ayaka. "初浅草(*⌒▽⌒*)" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-05-20 (Archived: 2014-12-02).Hirose Ayaka. "はじめまして" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2011-09-19 (Archived: 2014-12-02). |-|Education= When Hirose joined in September 2011, she was a 6th year elementary school student.Hirose Ayaka. "嬉しいことが！！" (in Japanese). NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-05-24 (Archived: 2014-12-02). When she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014, she was a 3rd year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Hirose's given name, "Ayaka", means color (彩; aya) combined with sea (海; ka). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Hirose Ayaka: *'Ayapan' (あやぱん): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Hirose Ayaka (廣瀬彩海) *'Nickname:' Ayapan (あやぱん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 157cm *'Blood type:' A *'NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei Color:' Light Blue'Hirose Ayaka. "サイリウム!!" (in Japanese). ''NICE GIRL Kenshuusei Official Blog "Trainees Collection". 2012-09-23 (Archived: 2014-12-01). *Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member *' Status:' **2011-09: member **2014-11: Left *'TNX Status:' **2011-09: Member **2014-11: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION status:' **2014-11: Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' ** (2011-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Reading, singing, dance *'Specialty:' Dance, singing, speed-reading, memorization, cartwheels *'Favorite Food:' Bread, pastry *'Favorite Actors:' Takeuchi Yuko, Yoshitaka Yuriko, Kiritani Mirei, Omasa Aya, Fukada Kyoko *'Favorite Non- /Hello! Project Songs:' "Mirai e" by Kiroro, "Ikitekoso" by Kiroro. *'Favorite Artists:THE Possible, , Amuro Namie *'''Looks up to: THE Possible, , Hello! Project, Amuro Namie, Fukuda Kanon, Sugaya Risako Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She loves dancing, baseball and books. *She has been dancing since she was 7 years old. See Also *Hirose Ayaka Gallery *Hirose Ayaka Discography Featured in *Hirose Ayaka Concerts & Event Appearances References External Links *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Hirose Ayaka") (Deleted) Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:August Births Category:1999 Births Category:Blood type A Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Leo Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei